


Gone, but Still There - Eustass Kid x Ghost!Reader

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slight Romance (Not by much though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much to say but another one-shot, I really like this one and I hope that you all enjoy it.</p>
<p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone, but Still There - Eustass Kid x Ghost!Reader

You huffed as you impatiently tapped your foot against the wooden floorboards of your captain/boyfriend’s workshop. He was hunched over his work bench, not moving to work on whatever latest project he had planned. A dark and depressing aura surrounded him as he blankly stared at the scratched up wooden table. He had been acting strange for about a week now, something that worried you greatly. When you noticed his strange behavior, you tried to confront him.  
  
You never received an answer, in fact he seemed to have ignored you completely all together. It hurt, but you had quickly brushed it off as him being stubborn. That whole week you followed him around everywhere he went, asking over and over that same question.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
You never received an answer, instead you’d just find him staring at you before walking away. Your worry had soon melted away and was replaced with frustration as you would cuss and insult him a million times over before calming down and becoming worried once again. You were once again infuriated with the red haired male, not enjoying the lack of attention you were getting. You leaned back against the wooden table and crossed your arms over your chest as you looked at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” you asked once again, trying to desperately pry the answer from him. Even in your infuriated state, you were still greatly worried about him and wanted to so desperately help him. You were met with silence once again as Kid sucked in a deep breath while he sat up straight and ran his hand through his messy red locks. His reddish-orange colored eyes glazed over as he turned his head to the side when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
“Captain, you in here?” an all too familiar voice asked as the door creaked opened. Your ears perked up as you looked towards the opened door and at the mask covered face of the first mate of the Kid Pirates.  
  
“Killer, thank God you’re here. Can you please tell me what’s wrong with Kid? He’s been quite stubborn this whole week” you said as you walked towards the blond haired man. You awaited for him to answer you, but was taken aback when he just walked past you, like you weren’t even there. “What the hell? Is today ‘ignore [Your Name] day’ or something?” you snapped as you turned on your heel and looked at the two men.  
  
“Kid, we reached the next island. Maybe getting some supplies might help distract you” Killer said as he stood behind Kid. The red haired male turned around in his seat to stare up into his first mate’s mask covered face. His lips were pointed downwards and his eyebrows were furrowed as he sucked in another deep breath before releasing it in the form of a heavy sigh.  
  
“Maybe” Kid grumbled as he stood and walked towards the entrance of his workshop with Killer following right beside him. They both passed by you, not even sparing you a glance or asking if you wanted to come along. You felt like steam was blowing out of your ears as your face turned red from frustration. You raced out into the hall after them, clenching your fist as you watched them walk further and further ahead of you.  
  
“It’s been about a week captain, I know it hurts but she’s in a better place. She wouldn’t want you to mope around like this” you heard Killer say as he rested a hand on Kid’s shoulder.  
  
“I know” Kid grunted out as his head was pointed downwards. His eyes were narrowed as he glared down at the ground. “It’s just...” he started to say, trailing off as he grew quiet.  
  
“Eustass Kid quit ignoring me and tell me what’s wrong right now!” you shouted as loud as you could while stomping your foot on the ground. You panted as you watched him come to a halt and look back at you for a minute. His eyes staring right into your own before he shook his head and looked forward once again.  
  
“Something wrong, Kid?” Killer asked as he tilted his head and looked back as well.  
  
“Nothing, sometimes I feel like I can still hear her” Kid said, mumbling the last part to himself as he and Killer started to walk once again.  
  
“What am I, transparent? Quit ignoring me!” you cried out as you started to run towards the red head. You felt like you were running so fast that you couldn’t even hear your own footsteps. As you neared your boyfriend you threw yourself towards him and expected to knock him down, but was taken aback when your body phased right through him. “What?” you gasped as your body hit the floor and slid across it while you were on your stomach before you finally stopped. You flipped yourself onto your back and sat up while you pressed your hands against your body.  
  
Your eyes were wide and frantic as you felt around your chest, stomach, and even face while trying to comprehend what had happened. You looked away from your hands that desperately moved around your body and towards Killer and Kid as the two of them were growing nearer towards you. “Kid” you whispered, fear evident in your voice as you flinched when he walked right through you. “Kid” you said again, your voice quivering as you looked back at him while tears filled your eyes.  
  
“It’s like I said Kid, [Your Name]’s in a better place and wouldn’t want to see you moping around like this” was the last thing you heard Killer say as he and Kid disappeared up the stairs and onto the upper deck of the ship. You sat there, your head drooping downwards as tears fell down your face while you looked at your hands. For the first time this week you finally saw just how transparent they were as you could see right through them and at the wooden floorboards. Tears continued to stream down your face all the way to your chin were they dripped down towards the floor below, only to quickly disappear as soon as they made contact with the ground.  
  
“Kid” you whispered, your lips twitching downwards as you gave a low sob while pulling your knees up to your chest and burying you face into them and wrapping your arms tightly around them.


End file.
